


By The Fire

by fairiel



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt suggested by raptormummy: Loki in leather pants (nothing else) waiting for you by the fire with a glass of wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Fire

Dusk is falling on the Golden Palace, making it shimmer with its red light, as I walk back to my chambers after a long day of training. I am exhausted and every muscle in my body aches. I’m not used to physical exertion like that, but I needed it in order to take my mind away from a problem that has been bothering me for weeks now. Men… Men are so complicated. I thought I had it all. I couldn’t have been more wrong in my entire life. Ah, fuck! I went through all that physical torture not to think about it anymore, but here is the sad truth. I just can’t. It still bothers me. I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I recall all the little moments, all the time we spent together, and the love we made under the stars. My chest heaves. I’m trying to hold back the tears. It’s over and there is nothing I can do about it. 

I open the door leading to my chambers, at the end of a long corridor. It’s a little far away from the royal wing, but I like it anyway, because I have the view on the ocean and the sight of the waves crashing on the cliffs relaxes me somehow. The sight and the sound of them. How we used to enjoy them… No. I shake my head. Don’t think about him. It’s over. Finished. He doesn’t love you anymore. If he ever did at all… Do not dwell on the past.

I enter my chambers and throw my gear on the floor, in a corner. I make for the bathroom. I need a bath. A nice relaxing bath… Just to soothe the ache in my muscles, strained by so much effort.

« How was your day, darling? »

I startle. That voice… Low, sensual… I swirl around in surprise and there he is. My prince. Loki. Tall and lean. Long black hair falling back untied. With only the leather pants I remember him wearing during our training session. I swallow hard, my mouth suddenly dry.

« I got a fire going. I hope you don’t mind, but your chambers were so cold… » he says, handing me a glass of wine. « I thought you would need that after all the hard work I put you through. »

I gasp. I’m almost choking. I close my eyes, thinking it’s only an illusion, the fruit of my imagination… He couldn’t have arrived before me. He was still in the training room when I left and I walked fast. 

When I open my eyes, he’s still there, just like in my wildest dreams, just the way I have always wanted him to be. His pale skin glowing in the fire light so smooth and so soft I suddenly feel an urge to touch him, to press myself against his chest, to feel his arms wrapped around me, his warm lips on mine… 

What’s wrong with me, I scold myself. I’m supposed to be overcome with grief, broken-hearted. I’ve just been dumped. And here I am. Daydreaming. The only thing I can think about is how I would like to make out with my prince. True, I’ve always had a thing for him. Even when I knew I shouldn’t.

« So, what do you say? Will you have that drink with me? » He’s still waiting for me to take the glass.

« Well, of course, my prince » I manage, reaching for it. My fingers barely brush his, but it’s enough to send waves of heat throughout my body. As I empty the glass, my eyes linger on his body, so fit, yet so lean, all nerves and long muscles. His leather pants lay just below his slim waist, on his hips, and I can see his hipbones clearly. I bite my lips, thinking how much I would like to feel those hipbones grazing against mine…

« Good » he says, and I look up at him. He’s smiling. The flames of the fire going on in the chimney are dancing in his deep emerald eyes. I smile back at him, shyly, and I know my face is flushed, whether from the heat of the fire, the wine or Loki’s presence in my bedchamber, I do not know. Maybe all of them at once.

« Why don’t we sit down and I can ease the strain away from your muscles? It’s the least I can do after exerting you so» he says, taking my hands and pulling me down with him as he kneels on the rug in front of the fireplace. I sit down and he quickly turns me, beginning to massage my shoulders over my shirt. 

« That’s not going to do » he says and I feel him slide his hand underneath my shirt to remove it. I shiver, instinctively hiding my breasts with my hands, even though he cannot see them from where he is.

He resumes the massage, my skin rolling under his expert hands. It feels so good and relaxing I can’t repress a moan of sheer pleasure.

« You’re so tense… I’m sure you must be aching all over » he says as his long hands move along my back, easing each knot of pain. « I enjoyed sparring with you, today. You should come more often. You don’t refrain. At all. »

« I’ve been so angry. I meant to let it all out » I tell him in between little moans.

« I know, darling. Breaking up is never easy. » 

His hands have reached my waist and I lean forward a little, but he grabs me and pulls me back, his hands pinned on my belly. I can feel his hipbones imprinted on my back and I utter a loud moan as his hands start caressing my belly, very slowly, going all the way up to my breasts, but not touching them. I tilt my head back, my hair cascading along his neck, and feel his hot breath just below my ear. Gods! This isn’t happening. This must be a dream.

« I assure you it is not a dream, little one » he whispers, his lips so close to my skin that his breath almost burns me.

His chest pressed against my back feels smooth and warm… I close my eyes as his hands trail down to my waist, rubbing every inch of my skin, and as if by magic, all the pain disappears.

« These must go too » he says, tugging at my pants, and I writhe out of them.

He then lays me down on my belly and proceeds to massage my legs, all the way down to my toes. The sensation is incredibly soothing and I moan as his slender fingers knead my whole body.

« It’s better than a bath… »I mumble dreamily.

« I had an idea you would like it. »

He turns me over and again, my hands fly to cover my exposed breasts. He takes them away gently.

« Why would you hide such beauty? »

I blush furiously, sitting up to face him.

« What do you want from me? »

He laughs, reaching for my face to replace a lock of hair behind my ear, his knuckles brushing my cheek as he does so.

« I just want to ease the pain away. Both physical and mental. »

I look into his eyes, frowning. He leans towards me, murmuring as he nibbles my earlobe:

« I promise you, I will make you forget him. Isn’t that what you want? »

I sigh, nodding again, and he kisses my lips softly, just a gentle pressure of his perfect mouth on mine, his breath caressing my face. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, daring to touch him for the first time, and his skin feels wonderful under my fingers. His tongue licks my lips, begging entrance, and I open my mouth for him. His kiss is deep, his tongue hot. He tastes deliciously sweet and sugary. He claims my mouth with such vigour, his tongue twirling around mine, that when he breaks the kiss I’m breathless. He lets me catch my breath then kisses me again and I welcome him eagerly. Our teeth graze and he sucks at my lips, his hands roaming my back, pressing my chest against his. I sit on his lap, wrapping my legs around him and he grabs my butt to pull me against his already bulging crotch. I moan into his mouth, my fingers entwined in his long silky hair.

He takes one of my hands and places it between our bodies, on the seam of his leather pants. I slide my hand inside, feeling his hard length, and I wrap my fingers around his shaft, stroking him gently.

« Harder » he hisses in my ear.

I free him from his pants . I kneel in front of him, looking up at his glorious nakedness, the perfection of his lean body making me gasp, all long sinewy members, toned by years of exercise. His cock is hard and raised and impressively big. I take it in my hand, spreading his precum with my thumb before stroking him harder as he asked. He looks down at me as I pleasure him and I smile at him. A shadow passes on his face and I raise one eyebrow questioningly. 

«I want to pleasure you, my dear» he says, taking my hand away from his cock and swiftly removing my panties. 

He seizes me under the arms to lift me up and guides his member inside me, impaling me on him. I cry out with the sudden ecstasy it gives me, clenching my walls. He waits a little while, giving me time to get used to his size, then his hips meet mine as he thrusts hard and deep inside me, until his hot length fills me to the hilt. He sucks at my breasts, taking my hard nipples between his teeth as I arch my back, bucking my hips against him. 

« Loki… Oh, Loki… Oh, yes… » I keep moaning, unable to repress the sounds coming out of my mouth.

His hands grab my butt as he increases the rhythm of his long thrusts, each one sharper than the one before, and I start to tremble as my pleasure intensifies. I cling to him, rocking my hips, trying to hold off as long as I can but he slightly changes the angle and his cock hits the back of my wall as it reaches a spot I never knew existed until now. I shake violently, tugging at his hair, my pleasure coming out in a long and loud moan.

« Oooooooooh… Loki… »

His cock rubs repeatedly against that spot and I hit my release, my body tightening, waves after waves of blissful ecstasy washing through me. He thrusts a few more times before exploding with a groan, his seed shooting deep inside me, planting his nails in my butt. He buries his face in my breasts, licking my sweaty skin, and I kiss the top of his head, waiting for our orgasms to subside. I stroke his hair, a dreamy expression on my face, eyes half closed. He licks my neck until his lips find mine again and we kiss deeply, passionately.

We stay coiled, lost in each other, for a long time before he murmurs in my ear:

« Still upset? »

I shake my head. How could I be when Loki comes comforting me?


End file.
